I'm a Genie
by Small but Terrible
Summary: Natalie once hoped to be a human because of envy on them. Her wish came true, eventually. But why does she want to turn back?
1. Chains on me

**Chains on me**

(Avie Pov:)

Greetings, Rookie!

Let me introduce you to a thousand-year-old genie. I'm Avie. As you can see, I look like 17, right? Well, we grow only until our teenager stage. Some are until they're adult stage. It's not an exact age, actually. During our childhood, we don't live on lamps. We live on the Great Genie World. Then when we reach the right time, we stop aging and get on chains. There, we'll start granting wishes, living in our prison lamps.

Our homes are randomly hidden around the globe. Some appear on the houses of children. When our lamps get rubbed, we swirl to Earth. We grant three wishes. Those who are kind and nice to us, genies, get up to five wishes. We grant them trickily because if we will, they'll have problems. And problems make our stay on Earth longer. We will be out of our dusty rubbing jails. Every time we get to your world, we feel freedom. That's why we love it here. We feel no chains on us.

But it doesn't last long. We'll be back to our prisons. It's hard to live in our lamps. You'll miss your parent genies. You'll be bored. And worst is, seconds feel like minutes. Minutes like hours. Hours like days. Decades like centuries. You know what I mean? It's hard for us. Then humans laugh at your lamps, play with them and dirty them.

Sometimes, we wish we were like humans. They can walk. They are free. They have companions. Humans are really lucky. Genies like us experience joy in our homes also. But it doesn't last. We get frustrated, worried and sad many times. Sometimes we wish we were free. Well, we can be if our master wishes for it. But no... They think of theirselves only. They use us for they're own pleasures. We never have the share of our own work. That was until...

"Avie, I wish you were free,"

I felt like Aladdin's genie. Little by little, my sorrow broke. The last thing I saw, my gold glass chains were on pieces laying on the floor. Feet strted to arise from me. I was full of enjoyment. I can't explain how much joy I experienced.


	2. Thanks Avie

**Thank You Avie**

Natalie was really happy about being human. She did all things she wanted to do on Earth. She went shopping, got online, played, hang out. The old Natalie who used to be sad changed. Now, her joy is overflowing. Her hair turned blonde from black. Her loose tops and bluffing pants was made into t-shirts and fit jeans.

Avie and Natalie became really close friends. They were nice to each other, complimenting every move they make. Well, Natalie thanked Avie a million times. She was so glad she had a friend like Avie. This 12 year old redhead was different from the others Natalie served. She taught more of the genie than herself. Even if she had only three wishes, they were unusual. The first one was for her divorced parents to come back. The second one for Natalie-her freedom. She didn't want any more. So, she didn't used up the third. Natalie was touched so much. She didn't used up the wishes for herself.

"Thank you Avie"

Until she realized something was missing, Natalie was in sorrow again. She felt something was missing. A broken piece of happiness was lost. She reminisced f the times when she was with her friends in Genie world. Now, she realized, what was lost. Her true bloodline is of Genies. Not humans. She knew that what she hoped for wasn't really of content and satisfaction.

One night, Avie went over to Natalie and asked her why she was sad. Natalie was speechless. Tears crept flowing down her rosy cheeks. She stared at the night sky. It seems that her friends are calling her back to Genie world. Natalie became more worried. How could she change back? She don't know where her lamp is hidden now.


	3. Bye Earth

**Bye Earth**

The old genie seemed to be aging. After three years on Earth, her face was different from the time she came from her lamp. She grew taller.

Natalie's deep mourning came to an end when she remembered of what her mom used to tell her. _Genies have one wish also_. Her mom told her to ring the necklace she ad from genie world and say what she wants to happen. Well, she had the chance. She shook the necklace, hoping to see Genie Queen Victoria. A few moments later, nothing happened. She thought why.

Suddenly, it struck her! Her pattern's a sun on her necklace, and there's no sun in the sky at the moment. It was only the moon. *not yet done*


End file.
